Warung Pojok Abang Kurosaki Ichigo
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Isshin minggat dalam rangka ekspedisi. Ichigo akhirnya buka warung untuk menanggung biaya hidup diri dan adeknya! tapi malah berujung malapetaka!
1. Ichigo's Obligation

**WARUNG POJOK ABANG KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

**disclaimer : Tite Kubo. **

**kalo bukan milik Bang Tite**

**ni Bleach udah gue jadiin acara dagelan tiap minggu di tipi**

**summary : Ichigo mulai banting setir. bukan jadi shinigami**

**demi menanggung keluarganya**

**serta ayahnya yang ilang ditelan buaya?**

**WARNING : TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK ORANG YANG WARAS**

**ATAUPUN YANG SUDAH GILA.**

**BILA YANG MELANGGAR AKAN KENA PASAL 112 TENTANG 'KEOONAN'**

* * *

**Hai-hai minna. Senangnya bisa berkreasi lagi, maap ya lama menunggu fanfict lain dari Yuzu. Tapi tenang saja, kini Yuzu akan mempersembahkan sebuah Fanfict super gaje bin soak yang pernah Yuzu buat, karena cuaca sedang labil, dan Yuzu juga seorang ABABIL alias ABG LABIL, Fanfict ini juga tidak jauh dari kelabilan.**

**Oke lupakan soal Labil. Fanfict ini Yuzu persembahkan untuk Hika chan yang sudah setia menunggu Yuzu update.. dan untuk Ca-chan alias CahDero yang senantiasa menemani Yuzu menggila di Mas Ntwitter.**

* * *

Oke Minna, kembali ke cerita. Karena Ayahnya Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin sedang ekspedisi ke Etiopia dan ke sebuah tempat Antah berantah yang ga tau kapan pulangnya kayak lagu bang Toyib. Ichigo berinisiatip untuk membuka sebuah usaha untuk menanggung biaya idupnya serta adek-adeknya yang masih sekolah.

Karena naluri kebapakan dan kesaudaraanya yang tinggi, Ichigo langsung memecahkan celengan semarnya dan mengambil uang tabungannya sendiri—meski recehan, Ichigo berasumsi uang receh masih dibutuin ama pedagang.

Baiklah, Ichigo membeli sebuah gerobak tidak begitu bagus, masih harus dia perbaikin sendiri. Sebuah terpal, lalu beberapa makanan dan tabung gas buat masak. Itulah dia… ICHIGO KUROSAKI BERALIH PROPESI JADI TUKANG DAGANG MAKANAN!

Dia menamai warung kecilnya dengan nama **'WARUNG POJOK ABANG KUROSAKI ICHIGO'.** Mari kita intip apa aja yang dijajakan oleh Ichigo di warungnya itu.

Dengan beberapa informasi yang didapat, inilah daptar masakan Ichigo di warungnya :

rica-rica tokek

oreg tikus plus telor cecak

jus Knalpot dan Bensin

nasi kucing garong

nasi goreng buntut kambing

ceplok panci

Bandrek areng.

Mungkin agak-agak ada yang salah. Tapi Ichigo yang terkenal dengan keoonannya dalam memasak, ternyata nekat aja berusaha dagang, padahal si Karin udah nyolok-nyolok mata Oni channya biar bisa nyadar diri. Kalo niatnya buat dagang bisa ngebunuh seluruh orang di Karakura.

Tapi apa mau dikata, ternyata jurus nyolok mata Karin tidak menciutkan niat Ichigo. Dan sekarang hari pertama Ichigo buka. Siapa pembeli yang beruntung jadi tumbal Ichigo yang pertama?

"Ichii nii sudah lupakan saja niatmu berdagang. Kita kan ga susah-susah amat. Otou san sudah memberikan kita kartu ATM nya kan?" Karin bersungut-sungut memaikan pisau dengan santainya, dia tidak ngeliat dari tadi kakaknya udah geser-geser takut tu pisau nancep dengan hebatnya. Ga lucu kan, masa baru buka penjualnya udah modar duluan?

"Ah biarin. Daripada ntar kita mati kelaperan ga punya duit. Udah cepet sana kamu berangkat sekolah, trus bantuin Yuzu buat masak makan malem, biar abang yang di sini…" Ichigo dengan halus mengusir adiknya.

Karin ngeloyor begitu aja. Hari pertama memang sepi, apalagi yang dateng dari tadi Cuma laler ama nyamuk yang ga bosen ngerubungin muka Ichigo yang kayak bak sampah kali ya?*dibankai*. Sampe jam 10 Ichigo kagak dapet pelanggan, niat hati ingin tutup cepet, tiba-tiba seorang wanita setengah pria datang dengan membawa MAP..

"Anoo.. Mbak..eh mas.. eh.. Ses.. ada perlu apa? Mau pesen makanana?" Tanya Ichigo agak ragu-ragu karena dari dandanannya aja tuh orang ga ketauan jenis dan rasnya. "Dasar cowok semprul! Ini aku Yumika..!" seru cewek-cowok itu yang langsung menggampar kepala Ichigo .

"Yumi sapa?" kini Ichigo Cuma ngeringis dengan kepalanya yang benjol. "Addeewww dendes banges sih jadi cowo.. ni aku Yumika alias Yumichika si shinigami cinta kebersihan dan kecantikan!" Yumi mengibaskan rambutnya yang berketombe itu dan membuat Ichigo ternganga.

"Ngapain lo ada di sini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada menyelidik. "Iiih jahat banget sih lo, masa sama sahabat senasib sepenanggungan kayak gituuu!?" Kini Yumichika mengeluarkan jurus merayu ala Ibu-ibu berkonde dengan jarik melorot.

"Iye iye, cepet jelasin kenapa lo ada di warung gue?"dengan telak Ichigo memberikan bandrek spesialnya yang berisi areng panas. "Gue dalam misi kok" jawab Yumi singkat.

"Misi apaan?" Ichigo menyeruput bandreknya sesaat. "Misi ngebantuin lo dagang…"

"BRUUUUUUTTT!" sedetik kemudian muka Yumi udah penuh dengan aer bandrek sekaligus areng-arengnya. Membuat mukanya jadi belang-belang.

"Bantuin apaan! Gue ga butuh bantuan!?" Ichigo mencak-mencak sedangkan Yumi ngelap mukanya yang naas itu. "Ya gue bantuin lo dagang! Shoutaichou nyuruh gitu ke gue! Karena apa, karena kalo ga lapak reot lu tuh bakal kegusur ama Hollow 3 hari lagiii!" seru Yumichika ga kalah nyolotnya.

"Memangnya gue ga bisa ngejagain ni warung gue sendiri? Udah lo sana pulang ke alam lo! Jangan bikin rusuh di sini, gue udah cukup gila gara-gara fanfict ada lo mulu! Rusuh tau bawaannya!" Kini Ichigo ga kalah galaknya membuat seantero kota berisik lebih dari sirene ambulan.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, gue ga bakal pergi dari ni tempat! Bisa-bisa gue di hajar ama taichou gue kalo ga nepatin misi!" Yumi bersikeras. "Eh banci cepet angkat tu bokong pergi dari sini!" Ichigo makin naek darah.

"Ga mao!"

"Pergi ga lo!"

"Ga Maooo..!"

"Lo itu maunya pergi kalo dikasi apa sih!? Makanan burung? Kroto?" Tanya Ichigo mencak-mencak lagi.

"Oke gue pergi. Tapi lo kudu bayar gue 500.000.000. buat Ongkos sama transport senkaimon PP! sama kasih tambahan 100.000.000 buat uang tunjangan gue kalo gue udah selesai Misi!" jelas Yumichika kenceng banget.

"EBUSEEETTT… LO MAU NGERAMPOK GUE ATO MAU MELOROTIN HART BOKAP GUE?!"

"Pokoknya gue tetep ga mau pergi…"

"BAJAAAAAJJJ! CEPET ANGKAT KAKI LOO!"

Kegaduhan apa lagi yang akan terjadi di segmen selanjutnya? Apakah Yumi berhasil meyakinkan Ichigo? Bagaiman dengan nasib warung pojoknya?

TO BE CONTINUED~~

* * *

Message form author :

akhirnya fic baru.. btw Yuzu sudah sangat berterima kasih karena support dari para readers! terutama dari Hika chan dan CahDero yang biasa Yuzu panggil Ca-chan..!

kelanjutan Fic ini adalah kegajean yang akan semakin membahana... jadi mohon maap bagi Ichigo yang sudah sangat sering Yuzu jadikan tumbal. bukan karena Yuzu punya dendam kesumat

tapi karena Ichigo adalah objek yg bagus buat di uek-uek*dipotong Zanketsu*

yosh minna... itulah sepotong message dari author tak dikenal oleh Syahrini maupun Michael Jordan atau Michael Jackson atau juga Bruce Lee.


	2. Yumi and Ichi

**WARUNG POJOK DEBUT! SPG YUMI BERAKSI**

**disclaimer : Om Tite Kuboo**

**Kelanjutan nasib warung Ichigo, dan kemunculan Yumi **

**sang shinigami pembawa cecak...!**

**WARNING : SEMAKIN GAJE DAN NGALOR NGIDUL! KARENA AUTHOR SUDAH**

**KEHABISAN IDE! MUAHAHAHAHAA...**

* * *

Kembali ke Kota Karakura yang tenang dan sepi kayak kuburan. Di suatu pojok daerah, Ichigo dengan malas membuka warungnya, dia belum terbiasa jualan apalagi dia baru banget ngebuka tu warung gara-gara bokapnya minggat tanpa pamit ato kulonuwun.

Dan belum lagi rumahnya ketumpangan mahkluk ga jelas yang ngakunya mau ngebantuin, tapi dia malah asik maen gaplek ama hantu penasaran yang barusan aja 7 hariannya. Dasar shinigami ga berguna. Kalau ga bikin rusuh ya ngerepotin orang. Pengennya sih ditendang ampe mencelat ke mana kek gitu biar ga balik tapi karena masih punya ati, Ichigo mempersilahkan amuba ungu beralis panjang itu numpang idup di rumahnya… LAGI.

"Hoi, Banci…" panggil Ichigo cuek.

"Panggil gue Yumika yeeey.. ato Yumi.. apaan sih manggil-manggil suka ya?" jawab Yumichika tanpa menoleh.

"Terserah lo dah. Woi, daripada maen gaplek bareng tu arwah penasaran mending lo lakuin sesuatu kek buat ni warung buat ada yang beli…bosen gue nungguin." Ichigo hanya menanggapi dengan cuek godaan Yumi.

"Emang gue harus ngapain?" Tanya Yumichika kali ini dengan wajah 'kok-harus-gue'.

"Ngapain kek. Mau guling-guling, debus, koprol juga boleh… asal ada yang tertarik" jawab Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jadi lo mau gue jadi SPG?" kini Yumi mulai nangkep kemana arah pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Gue ga harus jadiin lo SPG, tapi kalo lo ikhlas mah gue sih mau aja ngedandanin lo. Tapi jangan salain kalo ntar muka lo jadi dakocan ya" Yumi Cuma memonyongkan bibirnya 10 cm*haaah?* dia pasti kena bully kalo udah berurusan sama ni shinigami pengganti.

Udah ga punya belas kasih, setiap numpang dikasih makanan kucing, sukur-sukur makanan kucing, kadang suka dikasih pupuk urea- kata Ichigo biar Yumi tambah langsing en tinggi kayak pohon duren. Tapi Yumi menolaknya dan lebih milih ngoprek-ngoprek di bak sampah.

"Gue paling males kalo nanggung misi ma elo Chi.. bawaannya di bully, di bejek-bejek. Gue udah cape di bejek-bejek ama authornya sekarang di cerita ama elo… haaaaah…" Yumichika hanya bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan sebuah tempe yang baru di goreng Ichigo.

"Chi, ni tempe baru kan? Gue makan ya" sahut Yumichika yang tergiur sama tu tempe.

"Ha? Tempe yang mana? Hnn… oei tunggu tu Tempe…" sebelum Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikan omongangya mulut Yumi udah mendower ria gara-gara sebuah streples menggigit seksi bibirnya.

"Ah. Aku mau bilang, kalau itu tempe percobaan.. namanya Temprles… Tempe streples.. ati-ati, itu belum diuji.. tapi kayaknya bagus buat didagangin.." Ichigo memperhatikan dengan muka lempengnya.

"Daganging gundulmu! Lo mau misahin bibir gue apaa! Jangan becanda yaa! Adaaw bibirku..!" Yumichika langsung meratapi nasib bibirnya yang kayak disengat tawon itu.

"Chii lo jualan tuh niat ga sih? Lo mau ngebunuh orang ato mau maen debus? Makanan lo aneh-aneh begini.." Tanya Yumi langsung mengkompres bibir semoknya.

"Lah kalo ga inopatip ntar cepet bangkrut, sejauh yang gue tau belon ada yang komplen soal makanan gue" Jawab Ichigo dengan muka santai dan tak berdosanya.

"Ya jelas lah ga ada yang komplen. Orang dari kemarin aja warung lo belon ada yang beli…!" sekarang Yumi mulai eneg bicara sama Ichigo. Dia keluar warung, mencari udara segar. Dan tba-tiba seorang cewek dengan pakaian formal datang.

"Eh um.. mbak siapa ya? Mau beli di warung ini?" Yumi melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Nama gue Hikary Ravenia. Gue mau bicara sama yang punya warung" jawab gadis berambut ungu itu. "Wah wah sebaiknya jangan dah mbak. Ni penjualnya agak agak autis… makanannya aja aneh-aneh… ni liat bibir saya dower begini gara-gara makanannya" jawab Yumichika dengan senyum sumringah terbaiknya.

"Sembarangan lo! Jangan bawel, ato gue paksa lo ganti baju jadi baju bunny girl!?" Ichigo menancapkan Zangketsu tepat di ubun-ubun Yumi.

"Oh kau Hikary, kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hikary.

"Eh? Ga usah formal gitu kale.. kita udah bareng dari SD. Eniwei gue ke sini buat pemberitahuan" jawab Hikary sambil mengoprek-oprek tas tangannya.

"Pemberitahuan?" Yumi dan Ichi kompak banget. "Begini lo. Karena kalian terkenal di dunia 'lain' soal makanan kalian yang unik, gue dapet masukan buat supaya warung kalian tambah laku" Hikary memberikan sebuah lembaran. Tulisan yang agak acak adul itu tertulis dari tinta hitam putih belang-belang kayak zebra cross.

"Nee.. Hika.. tulisan opo iki?" tanya Ichigo*Ichigo ko jadi wong jowo?*

"Langsung to the point aja ya. Tuh lembaran memaksudkan buat warung lo memperkejakan SPG. Soalnya bakal ada lomba SPG WARUNG DUNIA LAEN' yang bakal diadain 2 hari lagi.." penjelasan Hikary membuat Ichigo, Yumi, dan seluruh mahkluk yang ngejogrog di tempat itu hening

. "Jadiii gimana?" kini Hikary menoleh ke arah Yumi yang sudah siap dengan buntelannya.

"HE—III.. MBAK YU~~ MII… MAU KE MANA?" Ichigo mencengkram celana Yumi yang udah meper-meper bergidik dengan suara Ichigo yang terasa kayak suara Teroris yang hendak melakukan aksi bunuh diri masal. Pokoknya serba serem! Sound efeknya juga ga kalah serem.

"E..eeehhh..maa..uu kee..toi..leet…" jawab Yumi tergagap-gagap.

"Hooo….toilet ada di sebelah sana… jangan bilang kau sudah lupa arah toilet rumahku…heheheee" Ichigo tersenyum dengan saaangaaaat maniss tapi di mata Yumichika, senyuman itu adalah senyuman IBLIS. Author tekankan.. IBLIS.

"Huaa.. setan! Setan! Helepp meee helep…" suara hati Yumi sudah mencelos dari tadi dan sekarang tidaka da ruang baginya kabur. Sedangkan Hikary sudah siap dengan peralatan make upnya.

"Tuu..tunggu..kaliaan sekongkol! Apa-apaan ini! Gue ga maaauu! Lepasin guee!" Yumi melirik seringai-seringai jahanam di depannya.

"Yumii chika saan~~ katanya mau bantuin gue dagang.. daripada lo jadi mahkluk ga berguna.. lo bisa jadii amat sangat berguna di sini…." Ichigo semakin mendekat-mendekat ke wajah malang Yumichika..

"I…I…IYAAAADAAAAAAAAA!" seruan Yumichika membahana membuat burung yang asik pacaran kocar-kacir dan membuat kaca rumah sakit bergoyang ala Inul darahnista.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakuin sama Ichigo dan Hikary? Bagaimana nasib Yumichika? Bagaimana dandanannya? Apa hubungan warung pojok Ichigo dengan SPG yang telah membuat Shinigami cantik itu menjadi tumbal?

Karena Author sengaja membuat rancangan 'seragam' SPG Yumi, kita langsung bersambung ke CHAPTER 3!

TBC~

* * *

**Yumi : Chouto matte! gue ga terimaa! apa-apaan ini kenapa gue lagi yang lo bejek2?** **ga sekalian aja Ichigo ato Renji kek! **

**Yuzu : Gue cuma lagi demen ngebully nih. harap maklum yeee**

**Yumi : Terus kenapa lo bawa-bawa tu author laen? kenapa si Hisagi ke 2 ada di sini!?**

**Hikary : Gue mau ngebantu Yuzu chan ngebully elo...**

**Yuzu : Hahahaha bisa aja Hika chan ini**

**Yumi : WHAT THEEE,...! # y$i i)!**


	3. SPG YUMIchan

**WARUNG POJOK DAN KISAH GAJENYA**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Next Step to become a SPG. Yumi menghadapi tantangan besar**

**dan Nasip Warung Ichigo makin memprihatinkan!**

**MASIH BERSAMBUNG SAUDARA-SAUDARA!**

* * *

Kelanjutan kisah Yumi yang akan menjadi SPG instan dengan sekali ketok magic ala Hikary dan Ichigo, ternyata Hikary tidak sendiri, dia mengajak seorang supervisor lain yaitu Ca-chan. Hikary biasa memanggilnya Ca-chan karena anaknya yang imut, dengan perawakannya yang langsing, dengan rambut sebahu dikuncir, Ca-chan siap mengacak-acak Yumi dengan sukses.

Baiklah Minna, setelah diiket dan diplester kayak pepes tahu, Yumi sekarang siap untuk menjadi SSS, Super Sexy SPG! Ini dia dandanan ala Hikary dan Ca-chan:

_**Rambut Yumi di blow mengembang seru, dikasih gliter bintang-bintang**_

_**Bulu mata Ala Aming dan lipstick merah hitam belang-belang**_

_**Sumpelan dengan kepadatang lebih dari 100%pH**_

_**Stagen ukuran mini dan ramping**_

_**High heel merek baru corak trio macan dengan ketinggian 18 cm dan lebar 10 cm**_

_**Bedak tabor putih dan blush on kayak Jeng kelin, Cuma kalo yang ini lebih lebar.**_

_**Dan tak kalah lagi adalah parfum bau Raflessia Arnoldi yang lagi beken.**_

"Astojiiim! !#!# apa ini! kenapa mukaku tambah ga karuan? jelasin ini woiii!" seru Yumichika sambil mencak-mencak kayak kodok. "Udah kamu tuh bersukur ga lebih dijelekin lagi, eh eyelinernya bagus ya kayak mak lampir…" komentar Hikary.

"Iya, eyeshadownya kayak orang bintitan" Ca-chan ga mau kalah. "Kejem lu pade yee.. Ichii masa sohib lo di acak-acak gini?" Sekarang pandangan penuh belas kasih menuju kea rah Ichigo yang dari tadi Cuma sweatdrop.

"Terima aja lo ga disuruh pake konde deh.. cepet kita capcus. Sekarang kan di mulainya?" Kini Ichigo bergegas membawa peralatan perangnya untuk membuka warung.

"Ichi, kenapa lo bawa-bawa basoka segala? Trus apa nih? Dinamit? Ini bubuk mesiu?" Ca-chan mengoprek-oprek barang aneh di tas Ichigo. "Itu buat bikin bakpao. Isinya mesiu, nah untuk yang basoka itu buat manggang tahu.. kalo dinamit itu buat dibikin Hot dog" Ichigo menjelaskan selengkap-lengkapnya tanpa mencurigai kalau dari tadi Ca-chan hanya cengo drastic.

Dia berharap semoga warga kota yang malang ini tidak menggugat Ichigo karena makananannya. "Kok mukamu begitu? Cepetan kita harus capcus!" sekarang tidak ada yang berani komentar. Ichigo sableng, apa dia berniat meracuni seluruh pembelinya? Kalau ini sih memang bakal kagak laku kale sekalipun pake Yumichika.

"Okee! Jaa hajimaruyoo! Yumi,! Ambil posisi! Ca-chan akan menyetelkan lagu, dan kau harus berlaga sepertI SPG pro! Kalo tidak aku tidak akan memberikan gaji dan jatah makan siangmu aku ambil!"

Hikary menunjuk dengan semangat dan tanpa belas kasihan! Tanpa melihat wajah Yumi yang udah mengkeret kayak karet kolor bapaknya Ichigo, Hikary tetap langsung menerjunkan Yumichika. "Gua harus apa? Nyanyi goyang dombret sambil goyang ngebor? Ato goyang apa?" Yumichika mulai naik ke atas papan yang sudah disiapkan Ichigo.

"Udah cepet sana siap yaaa… aku mulai" Ca-chan menyetel radio tape jaman jadul nya yang masih berwarna item putih kuda zebra(lah sih). Terdengarlah suara gemresek-gemresek dan ketika beberapa menit dipukul-pukul dengan setulus hati, music terdengar dan lagunya adalah….

"Ada Kodok kekoek kekoek di pinggir jalan..kelindes bakwan…kekoek kekoek…" Ca-chan langsung menghome runkan tape nya dan melesat hingga terdengar bunyi CRING kayak sunlight!

"Gomen.. ada gangguan…. Sedikit…." Hikary, Ichi, dan Yumi Cuma cengo melihat KPR *kekerasan pada radio* yang baru aja terjadi. Oke next. Hikary membawakan radio tape yang lumayanlah bentuknya ga awut-awutan kayak tadi.

Nah sekarang saatnya Yumi beraksi. Dengan judul lagu, 'IWAK PEYEK' yang liriknya udah di remix, Yumi berhasil membuat Ichigo hampir mati karena tertawa,

"Ayoo ayooo silakan silakaan waruuungnyaa ciin dendes banget deeechh" nah ini moment waktu Yumi mengibar-ngibarkan rambutnya yang berketombe pembawa polusi itu dengan PEDEnya.

Ichigo ngakak sejadi-jadinya, tapi Yumi ga sadar kalo Ichigo lagi ketawa kelojotan di balik pager rumahnya, dia ga mau dijejelin eyeliner ama tu mbak SPG yang lagi sibuk kerja. Sedangkan Hikary juga kelojotan ampe perutnya kram melihat kelakuan Yumichika sang pemilik kursi di Divisi 11 ini banting setir jadi SPG seksi yang membahana badai jeder-jeder.

Dan yang terakhir, malah ada lagunya merek susu BEBELEK yang bunyinya "My sun My Moon My munah My saroh My guiding Star…."

Tapi Yumi langsung masang tampang BEGO nya yang terheran heran kenapa lagu susu ni bisa nemplok di sini.

"Hoiii udah belonn kayaknya dari tadi gue udah lenggak lenggok kayak trenggiling begini masa ga ada sebiji pun yang dateng?"Seru Yumi pada Ca-chan yang lagi jongkok karena saking kerasnya ketawa. Hikary juga, megangin lapak Ichigo sambil nahan aer mata ama ketawa yang dari tadi ga didenger Yumi.

"Woii kalian kenapa? Kena Diare yaa?" Yumi mulai curiga dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. "Lupakan soal Diare, kenapa kok ga mempan yaa? Masa sampe mahkluk dunia laen aja ga doyan mampir ke warung ini?" Tanya Hikary.

"Bisa gawat kalo laporannya begini, apalagi kabarnya bakal ada Satpol pp Menos yang bakal ngebersiin ni tempat, bisa kena Razia lo kalo ga cepet-cepet" Ca-chan beridiri di samping Hikary sambil buka-buka buku.

"APUAAAAAAH!" Ichigo langsung koprol dari tempat dia ngekek.

"Kalo begitu sampe kapan kita bisa bertahan dan mempertahankan warungku! Bapakku belum pulaaang!" Ichigo heboh sendiri, dia guling-guling, terus ngubek-ngubek tong sampah.

"Woii tenang! Baka Mikan! Sekarang masih ada jalan!" Hikary langsung meluncurkan bogem mentahnya.

"Jalan? Jalan apa? Kau mau ikut Car Free day?" Tanya Ichigo Polos. Hikary langsung menepok jidatnya, dia ga ngerti sampe mana limit kewarasan dan kedodolan Ichigo yang hampir membinasakan otaknya.

"Haaaa! Ichiii cepat selesaikan semuanya, aku bisa-bisa jadi rampingg! Aduududuh! Betisku!" Yumi malah ngesot-ngesot gara-gara ga tahan antara rasa gatel sumpelannya, kakinya yang sudah bengkak gara-gara High heel ato dia mau dateng bulan?*Whaatt thee?*

"Seseorang puny ide kah?" Ca-chan melirik semuanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab, harapan mereka Nihil tapi tak berselang sebelum Hikary angkat bicara Ichigo mencetuskan sesuatu yang membahana cetar jeder kayak badai Katrina.

"Orang jaman dulu bilang… CINTA DI TOLAK DUKUN BERTINDAK" "EH?" "Kalo begitu.. kenapa kita ga memakai.. PEPATAH ITU?" aura mistis membayangi mereka. "Kau serius nih?" Tanya Hikary.

"Ufufufufufu… DUKUN BERTINDAK DIMANAPUN KETIKA KAU BUTUH.. kehehehehe…" kekeh Ichigo malah membuat seram suasana. Dan… rencananya juga tidak kalah menyeramkan!

apakah rencana Ichigo untuk membuat warungnya laku? kemana dia akan berlabuh? ke dukun kah atau ke roma irama Kah?

Author juga ga tauuu dan hanya Ichi bersama yang di atas yang Tahuuu...!

TBC~

* * *

**Yuzu : yayahahhahaa! akhirnya chapter baru! Author baru dan Gaje baru! semuanya baru! setelah absen karena sakit Mag dan beberapa acara lala lili ini itu, **

**Yuzu kembali menghadiahkan kalian semua sepasang sepatu kaca_ralat_Fanfict yang luar biasa dan luar binasa ga karuan!**

**Mohon untuk direpiew yaaa!**

**Terutama makasih bgt buat Hika chan dan Ca-chan yang sudah meramaikan Twitter dan suasana di Ffnc ini :D**


	4. DUKUNMEN!

**WARUNG POJOK DAN KISAH GAJENYA-THE DUKUN MAN**

**Disclaimer :Tite Kubo...**

**Next Chapter of... **

**WARUNG ICHIGOOO!**

**SEDIAKAN PAYUNG SEBELUM FANFICT INI MELANDA RUMAH ANDA!**

* * *

Setelah Ichigo berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni alam gaib termehek-mehek dan tercengo-cengo, dengan ide DUKUN yang entah dijatuhkan dari mana, yang jelas dia ga kejatoan Duren ato Kelapa. Yumi bahkan sempat menyembur wajah Ichigo yang gemerlapan itu. Anehnya dia ga protes waktu Yumi nyembur yang jelas-jelas nyembur pake air tajin.

Nah, bagaimana tindak lanjut dari ide Ichigo yang agak-agak meragukan itu? baiklah kita langsung skip ke Ichigo cs yg masih berdiri di depan warung bobroknya.

"Hei Ichi. Bicaralah yang jelas. Kenapa kita.. mustii ke DUKUN?"kini Hikary Cuma meneggakkan satu alisnya yang gondrong itu.  
"Bukan apa-apa. Emangnya Cuma kalo diputusin doang dukun bertindak? Kita perlu nyelametin ni warung sebelum ancur en koid" Ichigo menunjuk dengan jempolnya yang dari tadi keliatan gatel banget pengen dibuat ngupil.

"Etto..Ichi kau yakin ga nih 100% kamu tau kan gimana tuh jadinya kalo masuk-masuk ke aliran sesat? Dukun minta tumbal" Ca-chan sedikit bergidik membayangkannya. "Biasanya si Ichigo ikutnya aliran sungai…Sungai Ciliwung lagi" *Yumi dicekek*.

"100% HALAL!" Ichigo langsung menunjukkan keyakinannya, sampe ada efek cahaya surga yang mancar dari balik badannya yang ternayata itu adalah lampu show yang dia pasang sendiri*lebay lu Ichi*.

"Yumi sih ikut-ikut aja. Cuma yang ngeraguin.. jangan-jangan gue ntar yang dijadiin tumbal?" Semua mingkem.

Sebenarnya apa yang di katain Yumi itu sudah sangat jelas sejelas jelasnya, kayak murid SD diterangin warna merah ama ijo apa bedanya en apa bedanya gajah ama bapak mereka. "Heh kok pada diem sih? Gimana nih terus ceritanya!?" sewot Yumi yang melihat pandangan 'menusuk-nusuk' dari ketiga sohib ngahoolnya.

"Yang nentuin cerita ini kan authornya kenapa situ yang sewot. Ya udah cepet, kita selesaikan sekarang! gue mau nutup warung dulu.. Hikary dan Ca-san.."

"Ca-chan aja ga usah pake san, emang gue cashan hape?" kini giliran Ca-chan yang sewot gara-gara perkataan malang Ichigo.

"Oh Ya..cepat ya, ntar kita langsung cabut" Ichigo menekuk terpal andalannya dengan lihai.

"Eniwei Ichigo. Kita ke sana naek apa?" Hikary langsung ding dong ketika tidak ada seonggok mobil di rumah Ichigo.

"Iya ni kan ga ada Mobil? Mobil lo kemana?" Tanya Yumi sambil beresin mukanya yang letek.

"Mobil gue kecemplung di sumur…gara-gara bokap gue salah masukin gigi, malah gigi Omas yang dia masukin, jadi deh nyemplung"

penjelasan Ichigo makin membuat teman-temannya bertanya-tanya, apa saja yang telah diperbuatnya ampe rumahnya juga ikut kena dampak keedanan kedua bapak anak ini. Terus terang Yumi Cuma bisa bersukur dirinya punya atasan yang cuek tapi tetap agak waras dibanding punya ayah yang ga jelas dan dengan gampangnya ngebunuhin perabotan rumah tanpa permisi ato kulo nuwun.

"Jadiii lo mau ke rumah dukun itu naek apeee!?" sekarang Ca-chan yang udah kebelet pengen numplekin bumbu cabe ke kepala Ichigo yang dari tadi mengundang masalah tiada henti seperti Honda Sporty*lho*.

"Naek PICK UP"

"WHAAAAATT! NANIII!? APAAAA!?" semuanya langsung berteriak gembira cetar membahana Badai Katrina.

"Kok kalian kayak ngeliat gajah pake daster sih, udah cepetan sebelum hari gelap!" Ichigo yang siap membuyarkan kecengoan teman-temannya.

Masalah satu belum kelar sekarang mau pake acara dukun-dukunan? Apa kata dunia? Apa kata Lady Gaga? Apa kata Jupe nanti? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Yumi dipaksa suruh jadi Miyabi? Oh kalau yang itu memang hanya jeritan hati Yumichika.

* * *

Hari menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Karena tidak punya ide mau naik apa ke tempat yang jauhnya nauzubilah banget jauhnya, Hikary Cuma mengiyakan apa yang Ichigo suruh. Semuanya juga sama, sebelum mereka di tendang dari Pick up yang serasa dari tadi ngebut itu, mereka Cuma bisa 'HE-EH' aja sama Ichigo.

Sampai di daerah pedalaman, lebih ke Timur Kota Karakura, terbujurlah sebuah lahan yang dipenuhi pohon pinus dengan berbagai macam hewan yang warna warni mejikuhibiniu bentuknya*emangnya pelangi?*. ichigo langsung dengan sigap memandu mereka semua ke dalam hutan, di sana ada sebuah jalan setapak yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk kawasan pejalan kaki, dan hanya yang punya kaki.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan rumah dukun yang diberitahu Ichigo. Di depan mereka sekarang terdapatlah sebuah rumah yang reot, dengan beragam aksesoris aneh, mulai dari kepala kebo, tulang ikan, sampe rok mini tergelantung di sana.

"Ichi, ini rumah dukun ato tukang laundry?" Ca-chan terlihat sangsi dengan rok mini merah yang imut berkibar di atas kepala Ichigo.

"Hush diem, disini daerah yang sacral! Ayo masuk!" Ichigo menaiki tangga yang hanya setinggi 50 cm itu.

sedangkan Ca-chan makin ill fill dengan rencana ini.

"Kok rumahnya serem amat yaa? Jadi merinding nih" Yumi mengkeret sambil megangin bajunya Hika.

"Kalo rumahnya bagus. Itu namanya rumah pejabat" Hikary Cuma menepiskan tangan najong Yumi menjauh dari baju barunya. Dengan berhati-hati, Ichigo langsung membuka pintu besar itu dan jejejeng!

Di dalamnya tidak semenakutkan yang ada. Malah terbilang bersih. Dukun jaman millennium sih, udah kenal Ipod ama Laptop masa masih jorok?

"Permisii! Punten! Eni bodi homeee? Spadaaa! Spatu kudaa!" kini Yumi langsung meneriakan semboyannya*Jiwa SPG masih nyantol*. "WOI BERISIK! Gue ada di sini!" seru sebuah suara yang tak terlihat sosoknya. Apakah itu sesuatu? Atau….

"Kok ada suara kagak ada orangnya?" Tanya Ca-chan polos.

"Kentut dong" Hikary menimpali.

"Gue ada di sini MONYET!" sebuah sandal dengan manis langsung mendarat di muka Ichigo. Di situ terlihat sebuah kerlap kerlip yang luar biasa, melelehkan baja sekalipun, dan tidak sebanding dengan berlian manapun.

"UWAAA SILAAAUUU!" seru Hikary.

"Ga sopan lo! Gue dukun ye, hargain sedikit" sahut sosok itu. ichigo dan Yumi langsung ber HAH ria karena yang di depan mereka, dukun sakti mandra guna itu adalah…

"IKKAKUUU!" semuanya langsung mencelat terbang ke awing-awang. "Hooi! Gue bukan Ikkaku! Gue Ikamen! Gue dipanggil DukunMen!" seru cowok itu langsung menggebrak mejanya.

"IKAMEEN!? IKANG FAUZI MAKAN PERMEN?" seru Hikary sekarang.

"IKAN FUGU MAKAN RAMEN?" Ca-chan ga mau kalah.

"LU NIAT DATENG BUAT APAAA!"*Nujeb pake jarum*.

"Ini Ikakku..eh Ikamen, warung saya ga laku-laku apa ada cara biar bisa laku? Kalo gini terus bisa-bisa di gusur dah" Ichigo bersila dengan lempengnya.

"Hohoho Cuma gitu doang? Keccciiill! Serahin sama Ikamen!" jawab Ikamen langsung bermeditasi memulai ritualnya. Tapi ritualnya diiringi bunyi-bunyian aneh seperti ini :

_**"HONG WILA HENG, SI ACEM NYOLONG GENTENG..MBAH BUYUT MAKAN SEMEN…EH SI TUKINEM NUBRUK KALENG…PAIMIN NGEMUT DUREN KAKINYA KENA KORENG..HONG WILA HENG..ADA KODOK ADA KODOK… BUAHAHAHA WES EWE EWES BABLAS ENTUTE…!"**_

Selesai dari ritual, si Ikamen langsung ngasih botol bentuk codot ke Ichigo. "Jangan lupa nih di gantung ye setiap malem jumat kalo bisa tambain garem ama cuka… nah dijamin pasti laku deh!" Ichigo langsung sumringah sumringeh kayak anak kecil dapet Hotwheels baru.

"Tapiii!" Kata Tapi itu membuat Ichigo cs langsung tegang. Jangan-jangan dia minta tumbal? Itu mah udah ada Yumi. Apa jangan jangan…

"Tapi.. lo harus ngedandanin salah satu temen COWO lu pake bikini ama cadar. Biar tambah afdol. Kalo mau tambah laku.. asal keliatannya seksi tu obat bakal ngefek dah" Penjelasan Ikamen langsung menusuk kea rah Yumichika.

"Aduuh! Gue lupa gue ada arisaann! Misi ya ki.. gue duluaaaaan!" dengan ato tanpa komando, Ichigo langsung bershunpo, mencengkram pundak Yumi yang hendak lari-lari pagi sejauh mungkin. "Mau kemane cin? Ayukk sekarang kalo mau pulang biar gue sekalian anterin tapi lo denger kan apa yang tu dukun bilang?" suara Ichigo langsung mengumbar hawa-hawa negatip membuat Hikary dan Ca-chan nutup mata sambil baca Al-Fatehah.

"Ichiiiiii lo ga setega itu kaaann?" Tanya Yumi dengan penuh permohonan. "GA KOK…" senyum Ichigo langsung membuat Yumi meper-meper dan mau ga mau langsung diiket ama Ichigo.

"Ki, kita pulang dulu ya, kalo mau mampir, mampir aja!" Ichigo berpamitan dengan sopan. "Kita juga mau permisi!" seru Hikary dan Ca-chan. Setelah keluar dari areal itu, entah kenapa Yumi dari tadi banjir aer mata ampe sopir pick upnya ngerem tiba-tiba, terus aja gitu ampe tu mobil jalannya jadi enjot-enjotan.

Ampe rumah.. Ichigo langsung mengikat botol itu. dan selanjutnya, membawa Yumichika pada malapetaka kembali..

"Gue udah bilang..gue ga tega ama lo..Cuma gue ga punya pilian laen" Ichigo dengan beberapa model baju renang menatap dalam Yumi yang megap-megap.

"DAN SEKARANG WAKTUNYA LO DI PERMAX ULAAANG!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA…!"

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya kembali UPDATE MINNAA! Karena sinyal yang nyebelin ni modem pengen yuzu banting2.. tapi

Yuzu masih tau diri kok...

Baiklah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yumi akhirnyaaaa?!

siapa yang peduli! ayo kita siksa dia! muahahahahahaha!


	5. MENOS or MONAS

**WARUNG POJOK ENDING**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubooo...**

**Akhir zaman sudah menentukan nasib warung Ichigo yang mengenaskan**

**tapi ada fakta mengejutkan yg membuat**

**Ichigo malah marah sama bokapnya!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

**AHAAYYYY silakan silakan bagi readers! Yuzu akhirnya updateee! maaf kelamaan karena banyak bgt kegiatan dan kegalauan Yuzu malah jadi ngeblank sesaat TAPI DONT WORII! inilah chapter terbarunyaaa!**

**Karena tuntutan pekerjaan sekolah yang membuat ide super gaje kembali menciut selebihnya karena otaknya kelelep dan urat sarap sedang not responding alias harus direfresh ulang, Yuzu kembali menghadirkan ending dari nasib warung pojok ABANG ICHIGO yang udah siap berjampi-jampi dengan ramuannya itu.**

* * *

Sedangkan Hika dan Ca-chan sedang asik-asik midang Kopi Kapal Titanic mereka langsung melongo melihat Ichigo yang udah ganti pakean serba item dengan tasbih segede kepalanya ikakku di lehernya. Yang ga kalah serem, dia pake kumis baplang segede kamus bahasa Inggris Indonesia lengkap dengan translate bahasanya(lho kok?). sedangkan Yumichika? Yumichika….

"Yumi mana Chi?" Tanya Hikary tanpa memprotes cosplay ato coesploes yang digunain Ichigo.

"Hah? Dia lagi ganti baju,.. sebentar lagi dia nongol! Tenang aja!" Ichigo memilin-milin kumisnya yang dilem pake lem UHUY.

"Ichi… lo lem kumis lo pake lem UHUY yang itu?" Ca-chan menunjuk botol kuning cerah membahana di sudut warung.

"Biar ga terbang kena angin en ga copot begitu aja!" sekarang pernyataan Ichigo membuat Hika dan Ca-chan sweatdrop ga karuan.

"ICHIIII! TEGA LO MASA GUE JADI BEGINI!?"

seruan Yumichika melemparkan ketiga orang yang malang melintang itu sampe anjing tetangga yang barusan pipis langsung cebok pake gayung. Saking kencengnya tu suara, orang-orang di MPR pada jempalikan kirain ada masa yang demo di depan gedung mereka(Emang di Karakura ada MPR?).

"Yumi kenapa lagi tuh Chi? Lo masukin gallon ke celana dia?"Hikary langsung bangun en ngeliat Ichigo udah nyungsep ke tong sampah sedangkan Ca-chan udah langsung gaya kodok karate menclok di jemuran saking kagetnya.

"Gue ga ngejejelin gallon kok kalo iya gue dari awal jejelin dia pke semprotan desinpektan kalo mau" Ichigo bangkit dari kuburnya_salah—bangkit dari posisinya yang ga bangeet itu.

"Hoii.. kenapa sih dia jadi lebay begini? Bikin orang kena serangan jantung, gimana kalo gue modar terus apa kata bebeb Byakuya gue?" Hika dan Ichigo langsung melotot 12 kuadrat nyemplung empang ngedenger Byakuya dipanggil Bebeb.

"Byaku lo panggil Bebeb, lebih pantes dipanggil Babu" Hikary dengan entengnya ngomong ampe Ichigo beristigpar en bersukur karena Byakuya ga ada di sini.

"Sekarang mana anak itu?" Hikary mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik sebuah sosok muncul dengan busana super NAJONG bin WONDERPULL SAEPULL SUPERPULL yang pernah mereka liat. Karena saking GA BANGETnya, mari Yuzu berikan arahan bagaimana dan apa yang Ichigo cs liat di depan mereka.

Rincian :

Yumi pake bikini super power dengan warna gliter bling-bling

Dengan Higheel setinggi 15cm dan stoking jarring yang eksotis bangett

Jepit kerlap kerlip dan bando pita mini mouse polkadot.

Make up tebel dan lipstick menor seksos yang ngebakar mata

Rambut di gaya keriting ala Edi brokoli yang mengembang seru.

Yang terakhir adalah blush on ungu dan eyeshadow setebel Dedi cobuset dan bulu mata gaul ala kemoceng.

Dan ini adalah respon dari ketiga orang itu.

Hikary langsung muntah-muntah, guling-guling saking ga percaya kalo dia lagi ngeliat Banci taman lawang yang dipaduin ama Kucing yang abis dimandiin pake detergen.

Ca-chan langsung jempalitan, ngakak ga kira-kira, dia mikir kalau di depannya ada penerusnya Aming wati atau siapapun itu lah.

Ichigo langsung Nutup mata, baca doa sebelum tidur, doa baca ayat kursi, dan doa pengusir iblis dan jin iprit.

"SOAK LU PADE YEEE… GUE KENAPA JADI UMBRELLA GIRL GINI!?" seruan Yumichika malah membuat ketiganya ngakak sampe ke akar-akarnya.

"HAHAHAHHHAHAAHHAHA! YUMIII LO EMANG PANTES DI JADIIN SPG!" seru Hika sambil guling-guling ga karuan.

"Iyaaaa mantap mamen! Padahal lo bakat tapi ga keliatan yaa!?" Kini Ca-chan mengamini dengan doa sebelum mandi(Iki opo to?).

"Gue bakal terkesan kalo Kenpachi ada disini" Ichigo hanya nyengir kuda poni tralala trilili padahal di dalem atinya dia sangaaaaaattt senang! Sambil ngakak! Sampe ga tau lagi deh tuh ati ada dimana.

"Huaaaaaa TIDAAAKK! Jangan berani-beraninya kau memberi tahu Taichouku atau kucincang dan kubuang kau ke kali ciliwung!" Yumichika langsung mencengkram kerah Ichigo sambil komat-kamit ga jelas membuat Ichigo merasa jijik daripada takut.

"Okeee Guys kita mulai ritualnyaa!" Seru Ichigo langsung mengiket Yumi di tiang warung.

"Okee… saatnya tutup mata" Hikary menutup matanya. Ca-chan membebatkan slayer di matanya.

"HONG…" sebelum Ichigo meneruskan tu doa gaje tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dengan merdunya dari langit.

"ICHIIII~~~GOOOO~~! PAPA PULAAA~~~NGG…" Ichigo langsung ber HAH ria saking kagetnya, dan tanpa dikomandoin sama Mas Jendral Sudirboy, mahkluk itu udah melesat kea rah Ichigo diiringi lagu Kucek Kucek Hotahe dan sebuah asep ngebul dari sisa-sisa kejadian dramatis itu.

"Chi..lo ga apa-apa?" Tanya Ca-chan melihat sosok yang menerjang Ichigo adalah bokap, bapak, bodong*eh ralaaat* Ayah yang selama ini katanya sih lagi ekspedisi ke Etiopia.

"DASAR JENGGOT KAMBING SIALAAN! Cepet keluar dari sini! Berat!" Ichigo langsung menendang ayahnya itu tanpa belas kasian.

"Ichigoo, Ichigoo, jangan segitu kangennya sampe-sampe kamu mau mukulin ayahmu terkasih ini" Ishhin langsung pose alay membuat Hika dan Ca-chan makin Illfill.

"Diem lu, kampret, gara-gara elo ni minuman langsung ancur kan! Gimana nasib warung gue? En jangan pake pose najiss begitu! Ketemu belom setaon aja udah eror!" Ichigo hanya mengomeli ayahnya yang dari tadi sibuk meper-meper ke Hikary dan dapet tendangan bonus dari cewek berambut ungu itu.

"OYAJIII! DENGERIN ANAKNYA NGOMONG KEEK!" Ichigo kembali menendang Isshin.

Sedangkan Yumichika udah kena masuk angin karena bikininya. Tapi eh tapi tiba-tiba sekumpulan MENOS berbadan kayak Aderai kena Tipes datang sambil bawa-bawa truk tronton. Mereka ternyata siap ngeggusur tuh warung.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" semua berseru gembira(?). tak terkecuali Ca-chan yang udah nangkring di pucuk pohon cemara. Sedangkan Ichigo, Isshin, dan Yumi dilindes ban tronton sampe ngecap kayak cap Prangko.

"MENOSSS SOMPLAAAK!" seru Ichigo langsung berubah jadi Sailormoon.

"ICHII SALAH KOSTUM LOO!" seru Yumi.

"Eh iyaaa aduuh! Mana symbol shinigami gue? Jangan bilang ikut ke Laundry lagi!" Ichigo Cuma cengo dan membuat Hika dan Ca-chan menepok jidat masing-masing(iya lah masa jidat nenek2?).

"Aduh mas maap yaaa gue ga liat ada warung disini" sahut seorang? Sesosok Menos yang udah kayak Falentino Rosi pake helem merek AJINOTMOTOT.

"Lu mau ngehancurin warung guee? Silakan! Gue iklhas! Gue iklaassss mas menoooss!" Ichigo versi lebay muncul membuat Menos itu malah bingung. "Eh maksud mas ngehancurin tuh apaan yaa?" Tanyanya.

"Katanya dalam waktu 3 hari para MENOS bakal ngehancurin warung gue, ini udah hari ke 3! Dan sekarang jadi kenyataan!" Ichigo nyekek tuh Menos ampe matanya jadi obat nyamuk.

"Waduh mas kayaknya salah sangka. Kita para MENOS lagi ngadain pawai buat launching motor baru" Menos itu membuat Ichigo dkk malah tercengo-cengo. "Jadi mungkin maksudnya ya warung mas ini yang kena" Ichigo hanya diem. Dia ga tau harus ngomong apa. Sedangkan suasana jadi hening bangeet.

"Udah ya mas, saya mau balik! SALAM SUPEEERR PEEELL!" menos itu pergi entah kemana menghilang bersama kendaraannya.

"Jadi… bagaimana selanjutnyaa?" Tanya Ca-chan.

"Ichiii ichii padahal kan ayah masih bisa kerja nyariin duit, ga perlu kamu nyari duit kan?" Isshin menepuk pundak Ichigo. Dan….

"CARI DUIT BUAT DIRIMU SENDIRI OYAJII SIALAAAAANN! CIIIAAAAATT!" Isshin ditendang Ichigo jauuuuuuuhhhh bangeet sampe tau-tau dia udah menclok di pucuk MONAS. Bukan MENOS.

Setelah pertengkaran ayah bapak itu, Yumi dikerokin sama Hika sampe koin kerokannya abis dan terpaksa dikerok pake garpu sawah. Sedangkan Ca-chan bantuin Yuzu buat beres-beres rumah. Sedangkan Ichigo….. dia udah kehilangan arti idup sampe dia didaptarin ikut acara Mamah Dedeh dan ikut pengajian di rumahnya Bang ROMA IRAMA.

* * *

**Hyahahahhahaa! akhirnya selesai jugaaa chapter baruuu!**

**sebentar lagi Yuzu bakal lanjutin dengan spesial efek dan event untuk merayakan ultah BYAKUYA KUCHIKI SAMA**

**dengan fanfiction tentunyaa! :D Byaku sama! tunggu aku!**


End file.
